1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rolling gate stopping and locking system and more particularly pertains to locking a rolling gate in place without being able to be cut by bolt cutters with a rolling gate stopping and locking system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gate locks is known in the prior art. More specifically, gate locks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of locking gates are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,467 to Greco discloses a locking system for rolling type gate.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,114,408 to Gee discloses a gate lock and latch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,315 discloses a gate lock for locking a gate to a fence.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,794 to Richards discloses a gate lock mechanism housed in a steel case and directly weldable to iron doors.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,996 to Fischer discloses a pivoted slide gate lock.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a rolling gate stopping and locking system for locking a rolling gate in place without being able to be cut by bolt cutters.
In this respect, the rolling gate stopping and locking system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of locking a rolling gate in place without being able to be cut by bolt cutters.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved rolling gate stopping and locking system which can be used for locking a rolling gate in place without being able to be cut by bolt cutters. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.